Emotions
by Kativa-chan
Summary: It started as an accident, and evolved into much more. He secretly met Kabuto every so often while training with Jiraiya for three years, and he fell for him. Does Kabuto feel the same, or was he just using Naruto the whole time? Only Kabuto knows the truth. KabuNaru


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

_Mentions_ of sex.

* * *

><p>Naruto never would have guessed that the same man who had helped him, Sasuke, and Sakura at the Chuunin exams was Orochimaru's right hand man. He never would have guessed that the friendship that said man had offered him was fake. He never would have guessed, that all this time, that man had been watching him from afar. Moreover, he never would have guessed that, after meeting him one time during training, he would be brought into a world of confusion, excitement, betrayal, lust, and forbidden love.<p>

When Naruto left the village, he was almost thirteen. When he returned, he was almost sixteen. After about six months of being away from him home, the one place he held so close to his heart, and would protect with his life, he walked into a man that wanted to destroy it.

Naruto was gathering up some firewood, late one evening, just before the sun was about to set. Of course, Jiraiya could have done it, but the elder man was in the nearby village, leeching on poor unsuspecting woman. Naruto of course, tried to stop him, but Jiraiya always found a way out of it, and left Naruto to find firewood and set up camp for the night.

It wasn't until Naruto was back to his camp sight that he heard a weird sound coming from a nearby bush. His training had taught him to tell the different sounds of different types of animals, and this sound didn't sound like a squirrel.

In defense, Naruto quickly pulled a kunai out of his holster, and narrowed his eyes, ready to attack and defend the predator.

"Who's there?" He asked quickly, his hearing staying sharp so he would be able to hear if the being moved or not.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, fancy meeting you here." Naruto's eyes widened at the voice, before he was even able to see who it was. The person stepped out of the bushes completely and showed himself. He was wearing a dark cloak, which covered up his entire body, including his face. Nevertheless, Naruto didn't need to see his face, in order to tell who it was.

"Kabuto!" He shouted slightly, dropping his defenses a bit. Even though this man proved to be a villain on so many occasions, he also sometimes proved to be an ally, which made Naruto wonder what his true intentions were.

"And how have you been, Naruto-kun? Training with Jiraiya-san, I see. I find that quite interesting. A legendary Sannin is training each member of your team, and each seems to be following his or her example. I find it very interesting, don't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Shut up! What are you even doing here! And where's Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. It wasn't a question, exactly, it was more of a demand.

"I was simply passing by, and saw you here alone, so I thought I'd give you some company, and as for where Sasuke-kun is, I cannot give you that information quite yet," Kabuto said, advancing slightly as he pulled off his hood. His long, silver hair seemed to shine against the setting sun, mesmerizing Naruto, and making him wonder how he would look with long hair.

"Don't tell me that! You've gotta be here for a reason!"

"And what reason would that be?" Kabuto asked.

"I…I don't know! Information, to kill me?" Naruto offered, the last bit of his sentence was doubtful. If Kabuto wanted him dead, he could have killed him a long time ago, on many occasions. And information? They were far away from Konoha, and Naruto hadn't been there in six months, so it wasn't as if he could give Kabuto any information on new developments.

"And it seems as though the expression on your face tells me that you have answered your own question." Kabuto replied, taking a step, so he was standing directly in front of the blond.

"Wha…what the hell are you here for then?" Naruto shouted, stepping backwards, getting slightly nervous at the closeness of the Oto-nin.

"I find you to be an interesting creature, and we have much in common, I'd simply like to get to know you more, and was wondering if you'd be complying with my wishes," Naruto blinked once, twice, and…

"Wha…what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled, wide-eyed.

"I see how you feel, but if you'd wish to meet me again, meet me on the outskirts of this village at daybreak, in one week. Goodbye, Naruto-kun, I hope to see you then." He whispered, poofing away before Naruto could even respond.

"Tch, weirdo, like hell I'll meet him!" Naruto replied, plopping down on the ground, and crossing his arms, pouting slightly.

"What's wrong with you kid, you've look like you've lost your ramen supply or something." Jiraiya said when he returned about ten minutes later, to see Naruto in the same exact spot he was when Kabuto had left.

* * *

><p>Despite his doubts, Naruto <em>did<em> go to meet Kabuto a week later, his curiosity getting the best of him. The talked for a few minutes, about seemingly non important things that didn't have to do with Konoha himself, before Kabuto left and gave Naruto another meeting place, and another time.

In addition, Naruto kept meeting Kabuto. Two years passed, and nothing important happened. Kabuto gave Naruto different times, and different days each week, so Jiraiya wouldn't get suspicious.

"Brat, where are you going?" Jiraiya asked one late evening, before Naruto went off to meet the Oto-nin.

"For a walk." Naruto replied casually. In technical terms, he wasn't lying. He was just omitting the fact, that he was meeting someone, and either way, all Jiraiya asked was where he was going, not if he was meeting someone.

"Tch, kids these days." Jiraiya mumbled under his breath as he watched Naruto walk off towards the lake.

"The lake before sunset? He's always so…weird with his meeting places," Naruto said as he approached said lake, before sitting down and leaning against a tree. He was so sore and tired today after Jiraiya's training. The one thing that kept him going, was thinking that when everything was done for today, he'd still be meeting Kabuto.

Naruto yawned loudly and closed his eyes. Kabuto would be there in a few minutes, and all he wanted to do was to rest his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I'm so late, Orochimaru-sama-" Kabuto paused in his explanation when he saw that Naruto was sleeping peacefully, leaning against a tree.

'It took me two years of weekly meetings for me to finally get him in completely defenseless state. And now is the perfect time to take advantage.' Kabuto thought to himself. Throughout the two years, Kabuto slowly gained Naruto's trust, and the blond slightly dropped his defenses, but he was never completely defenseless in front of the man, just in case he tried something sneaky.

Kabuto kneeled in front of Naruto, and brought his face closer, so he was able to feel Naruto's calm breath on his cheek. Slowly, he reached up and caressed the blonds' right cheek, before gently placing his lips upon Naruto's. Immediately, Naruto's eyes popped open.

Kabuto gasped slightly and moved to pull away, but Naruto's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. Naruto let his tongue twirl around Kabuto's', moaning as he coaxed the elder shinobi's tongue into his mouth. He could feel Kabuto's heartbeat against his own chest, but he knew it wasn't from nervousness. Kabuto was shocked that he was kissing him back.

"You know, I've been waiting a while for you to do that." Naruto responded, a few minutes later, as the two panted for breath, leaning on one another for comfort.

"Well then, Naruto-kun, why didn't you initiate it?"

"To be honest…I really didn't know what you were up to. You confused me…You came to talk to me, and spend time with me, but I couldn't help feeling that you wanted more, I just didn't know what that 'more' was," Naruto replied, nuzzling his face into Kabuto's neck.

"And I don't blame you, but that is how I am, get used to it,"

"Heh, of course! But right now, I've got to go!"

Things seemed to change a bit between the two when they met up, but nothing bad. They still talked, but this time, they touched each other a bit more, and sometimes it led to making out. Naruto didn't know why, but he really did feel as though Kabuto was a lot like him. The next year went by quickly, with Naruto learning many new jutsu's from Jiraiya, and much more about Kabuto.

* * *

><p>"Kabuto…don't stop," Naruto whispered into the night. Naruto thought it was perfect. It was the most thrilling experience of his life, and it made him feel so close to the other, as if they were one being. As if, nothing could tear them apart.<p>

It all finished too quickly as he felt the other man pull away, and suddenly pull him against his chest. Naruto could hear his heart pounding, as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Everything else was so quiet. The bugs and animals in the forest seemed to have silenced themselves, almost as if they were listening in and watching the scene before them.

"Kabuto! I'm leaving tomorrow for Konoha…This is going to have to stop.." Naruto replied sadly, finally gaining his breath back, as the two began to redress. Naruto felt a slight pain travel up his backside, and tried his best to ignore it.

"Yes Naruto-kun I am well aware. I won't be able to see you any more. I am a spy for Orochimaru-sama after all." Kabuto replied, and Naruto gasped slightly. Of course, he knew this, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was falling in love with the enemy, but love couldn't be helped, right?

"I…I think I love you!" Naruto blurted our quickly, covering his mouth right after he said it.

"Oh my, how cute, but I cannot say the same thing to you. I really was only trying to get information from you, but it didn't exactly work out how I planned it, so now we parts ways."

"N…no! You're lying to me! I know it's not true! After all of this! These passed two year, I know you have to feel something for me!"

"Life is full of betrayals, Naruto-kun. It's full of hate, and pain, sadness and death, love and lust, loss and that's the world I had to introduce you to. Feel the burn, Naruto-kun,"

That was the last time Naruto and Kabuto spend time alone together.

The next time, he was with Sakura, Sai, and Yamato, while Kabuto was with Orochimaru.

Naruto tried to look into Kabuto's eyes, just as he had done many times before, but it seemed as though Kabuto wouldn't give him a second thought, or even look at him, at least, not in the way Naruto wanted to be looked at.

After spending so much time with Kabuto, Naruto wanted to believe everything they had was real, that Kabuto loved him back, and Kabuto was just lying, so that Orochimaru wouldn't catch him.

However, part of Naruto also knew that he was telling the truth, that he was really only using him. That everything that had happened between them was fake.

Only Kabuto knew the truth.

However…what was the truth, exactly?

* * *

><p>So, do you think Kabuto was using Naruto, or do you think he really has feelings for him?<p>


End file.
